puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts
Acts are parts of the story about Kutaro's grand adventure across the Moon Realm. Each one is divided into three curtains. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll even be horrified. Enjoy the Show! Act 1 - Stolen Away Our hapless hero, Kutaro is the latest puppet-fied and beheaded victim of the Moon Realm's corrupted new leader, the Moon Bear King who had his soul stolen from his body on Earth. But he managed to stay alive through the use of magical hand-me-down Heads, on Ying-Yang's advice. Through meeting the unusual Moon Witch, Ezma Potts, becoming the chosen wielder of Calibrus, gaining the Knight's Shield and rescuing the pixie-fied Princess of the Sun, Pikarina, is a scared Kutaro ready to takes the first steps towards saving the Moon Realm and finding his way home? Find out as we begin this tale of epic proportions. Locations Castle Grizzlestein *Tower of Tribulation *Prison Towers Act 2 - Who to Trust Having escaped the dark halls of Castle Grizzlestein and made it into the simmering halls of the Moon Goddess' old stronghold, Castle Wax Wane, Kutaro, Ezma Potts, Ying-Yang and Pikarina begin to plan their next move. On the instruction of Ezma, Kutaro was to hunt down The Twelve Generals and their Moonstone pieces staring with General Rat in the Moonwood, with Pikarina at his side. Between Ezma's secret intentions, Rat's deceptive prowess, Pikarina's unknown background and the Moon Bear King's hunt for Kutaro, who can be trusted in Act 2? Locations Moonwood *Moonwood Shrine *Lake Cedrus Act 3 - All that Glitters With three Moonstones gained, and three generals slain, is the Moonshine Sea where more adventure awaits? Watch Act 3, as Kutaro and Pikarina, with Captain Gaff's aid, plus that of a few other aquatic denizens, chase pirate Generals Pig, and Sheep, across the treacherous sea of the moon and reclaim the moonstone pieces. Locations Moonshine Sea *Jolly Lambham *Undersea palace *The Moby *Crab Claw Cove Act 4 - High Noon Five moonstones down, only seven more, two awaits Kutaro in the Wild Waste of Act 4. Between the blazing heat, two giant, mechanical and competitive generals and a secret plot behind the scenes, can our small, hapless wooden hero come out on top in a desert wide battle of pride? Watch and find out. Locations Wild Waste *Route Sixty-Sticks *Loco Caliente **Coliseum Act 5 - Fear of the Dark With more than half of the moonstone pieces collected, more than half the generals beaten and the more than half of Moon Kingdom freed from the Moon Bear King's clutches, Kutaro had become known as the Hero of the Moon, who is destined to end the bear tyrant's reign of terror once and for all. However, the dark king and one of his best generals still has plenty of schemes to throw at our puppet hero, one of which is he is about to walk right into as he gets lost in the spookiest part of the Moon: Hallowee Ville. Get ready for the darkest of twists and the evilest schemes in the bone-chilling Act 5. Locations Halloween Ville *Snacker Bosk *Graveyard **Church *The Mayor's House Act 6 - Time's-A-Ticking Despite some setbacks, Kutaro managed to maintain the upper hand as he is now one-fourth worth of moonstones pieces away from completing the Moonstone. However, having grown tired of the failed attempts to stop our puppet hero, yet now knowing the identity of his benefactor, the Moon Bear King decides that it's time to put his master plan into action to end Kutaro once and for all. In Act 6, with dreamtime on the line, can Kutaro collect the remaining moonstones and stop this sinister plot before time runs out for him..... the Earth and its children? Locations Land of TIme *Moon Clock *Mr.Pink's Garden *Rabbit's Wormhole Act 7 - The Tyrant King In the final chapter of this amazing tale, the stakes have never been higher than what they are now!!! Kutaro is one moonstone piece away from completing the Moonstone and restoring the Moon Goddess. Meanwhile, thanks to the success of his latest plot, the dreaded Moon Bear King would soon become too powerful for either the goddess or even the Sun to stop. Join us in Act 7, as hero and tyrant have their final face-off, for the fate of the whole Moon, and the Earth, and Sun, and Galaxy, and....well let's just say that Kutaro better not lose. Locations Mean Moon Mountains Outer Space Castle Wax Wane Revisit Castle Grizzlestein Category:Acts Category:Locations Category:Moon Kingdom